


There Cheerleaders...That’s it

by PanPunkWh0re



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BAMF Kyoutani Kentarou, Chatting & Messaging, Cheerleader!Akaashi Keiji, Cheerleader!Kozume Kenma, Cheerleader!Kunumi Akira, Cheerleader!Oikawa Tooru, Cheerleader!Sugawara Koushi, Cheerleader!Yahaba Shigeru, Cheerleaders, Different POV threw out story, Fan!Hanamaki Takahiro, Fan!Mattsukawa Issei, Football, Football player!Bokuto Koutarou, Football player!Iwaizumi Hajime, Football player!Kentarou Kyoutani, Football player!Kindaichi Yuutarou, Football player!Kuroo Teturou, Football player!Sugamura Daichi, Football player!Watari Shinji, I don’t know what else to tag lmao, I’m calling it senior year, Kunimi honestly only cares about making out but it’s fine, M/M, Not a complete chatfic, Some Characters Are A Bit OOC, Texting, There all in the same year/ are around he same age, beacuse I said so, cause I’m to lazy to think about it, cheerleading au, there all seniors, we won’t dwell on it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanPunkWh0re/pseuds/PanPunkWh0re
Summary: Yahaba, Oikawa, and Kunimi are doing great! They’re all on the cheer team, they’re all doing good in school(well good enough), they have good groups of friends. Things couldn’t be better, until they do. As soon as Senior year started, the football team got fucking hot.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Yahaba’s first day of torture

**Author's Note:**

> I made this first chapter at literally 1 am. i doubt i’ll come back and see how bad i am at spelling, so take this lmao

Yahaba’s doing great! It’s his first day of senior year and he was ecstatic. Not just because he gets to see his peers, who kind of adore him, but also because he got to leave the hell hole people call school. Don’t get him wrong, he loved seeing all his friends, plus all the attention he gets for being on the cheer team. It’s just that, besides all his teachers seeming to be out to get him, he just hates the people that don’t seem to like him. The people who send death glares when he walked by, the people who never made an effort to get to see who Yahaba was, the people that get suspended and no one see sense the middle of junior year. Specifically a guy named Kyoutani Kentarou. At first he never had a problem with the guy, he never talked to him and vice versa. Until he joined the cheer team, then everything started to change. People started getting into there own groups and hating the other ones. Yahaba was never one to break that rule, so he let himself fall into that stereotype. 

Yahaba walked into school to be met bye the one and only, captain of the cheer team, Tooru Oikawa. Oikawa was the most stereotypical out of everyone in school. He was captain of the cheer team, had perfect grades, had schools wanting him, and did the rom-com pinning over the captain of the football team. Besides his kinda awful personality, Oikawa had a lot going for him. Honestly he couldn’t blame Oikawa for liking Iwaizumi, he was a giant hunk. If they hadn’t been pinning over each other for the past 3 years, he wouldn’t be shocked if Iwaizumi got a new confession every day.  
“Yahaba, Funny seeing you here! Guess who I just ran into! One of your biggest supporters!” Oikawa told him with excitement in his voice. Yahaba saw at he pointed his thumb over at the end of the hallway. Yahaba couldn’t see who at fist with all the people around. He wondered who Oikawa could possibly be taking about. Once the crowd left an empty spot, he saw him.  
The one and only, Kiyotani Kentarou.  
He was leaning against a locker (Yahaba guessed it was his, but that didn’t really matter) he wore black ripped jeans, a T-shirt that looked completely reconstructed, and had spacers in his ears with a few more piercings all threw out the rest of his ears. He looked mad, but that was honestly just his main face he always had on.  
Yahaba couldn’t lie, he was hot. It still doesn’t mean he likes him, but wow, look at that man. That wasn’t the only thing that mad his mind race with thoughts. He wonders when he came back, if this is his first day back or if he truest never saw him walking around. No that’s impossible, him and Kyoutani had almost every class together last year. Yahaba remembers due to the eyes burning into the nape of this neck like lasers every class. Yahaba needed to stop thinking about it so much. Why should he care, this guy hates his guts and the feelings mutual. Shaking his head, Yahaba turned back to Oikawa. He was shocked to see that more of the team showed up behind him, all mostly in shock, except for one.  
Kunumi Akira, who just looked at him with a bored face. Yahaba had talked to him before, of course he has, there on the same team. But never really talked to him anymore than he had to. Kunumi really didn’t care for talk, he didn’t really care for anything. Which made it very schoking when people saw how good he was at cheerleading. Yahaba decided not to deal with how confusing the guy was, and decided to ask Oikawa a few questions.  
“When did he come back?” Yahaba tried to make it sound like he was annoyed, but it mostly just sounded like actual concerned. By this happening, it got Oikawa wondering what it was about.  
“Why do you wanna know so badly huh. You got a thing for him- HAAA OMG YOU TOTALLY DO!” Oikawa started to taunt him about it. Yahaba felt heat come up his neck and his ears going red. Of course Oikawa would say the dumbest thing possible. It’s obvious that Yahaba didn’t like Kyoutani, the guy honestly sucks. But Oikawa doesn’t see it that way and continues to laugh at him, Yahaba’s face blushing brightly.  
“I CANT BELIEVE THIS! Oh my god, it’s a perfect trope- the popular cheerleader and the bad boy. I CAN TOTALLY SEE IT!-“ Oikawa was about to start ranting more about it till someone hit him in the back of the head. No one was really shocked at this point. They all knew who it was, it was the only person who was around to even touch Oikawa, Iwaizumi Hajime.  
“That’s enough Oikawa, give him a break geez.” Iwaizumi lectured him. Yahaba’s honestly shocked on how Oikawa hasn’t gotten a concussion yet from Iwaizumi. The guy is ripped, especially in his arms.  
“Geez, you didn’t have to hit me Iwa. I was just messing with him. He knows that, right” Oikawa tuned to look at him. As much as he was pissed at Oikawa, he didn’t want to cause anything, so he just nodded his head.  
“See, now you don’t have to come over here just to beat me up” Oikawa told Iwaizumi. He just rolled his eyes and told Oikawa and Yahaba why he really came over.  
“As much as I love beating you up, I didn’t just come over here for that,” Iwaizumi stated “The dude you were talking about want to get on the team, now I have to go give him a form so hell be able to join.” Yahaba and Oikawa looked back and forth between Iwaizumi and Kyoutani. Was he actually being serious! Kyoutani, as in the Kyoutani who hates everyone and especially popular kids, want to join the football team!

“Omg! That means that Yahaba get to see his little boy toy every time we have a game now!” Oikawa cheered.  
“Shut up Oikawa! I don’t like him, he despises me. There’s no way that would work” Yahaba told him, rolling his eyes. Why is he some prominent on him liking Kyoutani.  
“Whatever you say Yahaba,” Oikawa backed off a bit, putting his hands up in defense, “but if I l catch you guys making out in the janitors closet by the end of the year, you owe me 50 bucks” If looks could kill, Oikawa would be a dead man. Yahaba was raging inside right now, but on the outside he was a blushing mess.  
This was gonna be a long first day.


	2. Oikawas pinning friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to meet the pinning cheerleading group chat today plus Iwaizumi’s little life with some “bros”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IwaOi: Oikawa  
> KuroKen:Kenma  
> Bokuaka:Akashi  
> Daisuga:Sugawara
> 
> Brokuto: Bokuto  
> Kudude: Kuroo  
> Dudechi: Daichi  
> I’m not doing the names: Iwaizumi

After Oikawa was done watching Yahaba freak out over his assumption, plus Kyoutani just being there. The first bell rang and he trotted off to his first class of the day. One of the best classes, for two reasons. One it was reading class, which means while they were meant to be reading he could do whatever he wanted. Number two was because Iwa was in his class and they got to sit next to each other, like they did every year. They had gone over schedules as soon as they got them. (It was mostly Oikawa getting his and bolting to the house next to him to show Iwaizumi, but I digress) 

They always managed to sit next to each other even if the seating was arranged in alphabetical order. Oikawa’s main story was just telling the teachers he wouldn’t be able to see from far away and they had to move him closer. It somehow always worked. 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa had been attached to each other sense 2nd grade, when Iwaizumi moved into the house right next to Oikawa. Iwaizumi calls it “the worse mistake my parents could ever make” but Oikawa just laughs it off. 

Yahaba wasn’t wrong when he said that he was out of a rom-com. He may have had a tiny little crush on Iwa, but as much as he shows it, he would never admit to it.Oikawa always ranted about this problem to other cheerleaders he would meet during a game and the would rant back to him. Soon they all made a group chat together. Speaking of which, he should probably text them.  
  


** idiots in l o v e **

**IwaOi** : _don’t you just love it when the guy your obsessed with smacks you in the head every day <3 <3_

**Daisuga** : _i doubt he means it to actually be rude_

**IwaOi** :  _no but like he literally hates me_

**Daisuga** :  _I’m like 98% sure he’s madly in love with you but go off I guess_

**Bokuaka** :  _I’m gonna have to agree with suga with this one Oikawa._

**Bokuaka** :  _he looks at you in a different way than just a friend_

**Kuroken** : _so does bokuto but uwont admit 2 that huh_

**Bokuaka** :  _THIS AINT ABOUT ME KENMA!1!1!1!1!!1_

**IwaOi** : ...

**Daisuga** :  ...

**Kuroken** :  ...

**Bokuaka** :  _back to what I was saying_

**Bokuaka** :  _based on everything you tell us every day, he definitely likes you_

**IwaOi** : _see like I totally get that, but like also,,, no_

**Kuroken** :  _there’s no hope here_

**Daisuga** : _don’t say that, im sure one of us has something_

**Kuroken** :  _OMG BRUH KUROO CALLED ME A KITTEN_

**Kuroken** : _A FUCKING KITTEN_

**IwaOi** :  _1.) Where when with who why how 2.) WHAT KINDA KINKY SHI-_

**Bokuaka** :  _sorry, I’m back just had to bash my head into a wall rq_

**Daisuga** : _IM SORRY WHY WAS THIS NOT THE FIRST THING PRESENTED ON THE TABLE TODAY_

**Kuroken** :  _we were in gym class and he threw a ball at me and I did a,,, thing_

**Daisuga** : _and what was said thing_

**Kuroken** :  _I kinda,,, hissed at him_

**Kuroken** :  _the he told me I was like a cute little kitten_

**IwaOi** :  _JDDHDJDJRTJD*~€{€}*%€,$4:!3 &834$;!4&JRRHJRJTYKY_

**Kuroken** :  _DONT LAUGH AT ME_

“What are you laughing about” Iwaizumi asked him, catching his attention.

“Wow Iwa actually cares about what I’m doing for once, this is a ground breaking o ment in history” You could hear the sarcasm seeping threw his voice. Him and Iwaizumi just got done with reading at sat down for a study hall they had. 

Oikawa seemed fine but inside he was freaking out, wondering if Iwa was going to try and check his phone. Iwazumi just let it go, going back to whatever he was doing on his phone. Oikawa always wondered what he was doing. Iwazumi would always say something like a football group chat or something like that,but everytime Oikawa tried to see he would always stop him one way or another. Today was him saying he was figuring out how they would split the field for football and cheerleading tryouts sense the band is practicing in the gym. Little did he know what actually was going on

I should have never agreed to this

**I’m not doing the names** :  _He’s laughing about something, what do i do_

**Brokuto** :  _ HHHHHHH I DONT KNOW UMMMM  _

**Brokuto** :  _ KUROO DO SOMETHING  _

**Kudude** :  _ idk man jsut like,,, ask him? _

**Dudechi** :  _yeah I’m gonna say that’s your best bet there bud_

**I’m not doing the names** : _ see but like I’m not stupid and allready did that _

**I’m not doing the names** :  _ he just made a joke but never answered the question  _

**I’m not doing the names** :  _ I’m nervous now  _

**Kudude** :  _ aww is ouw wittle Iwaizumi nervy _

**I’m not doing the names** : _ I willrip out all of your fingernails and break all of your fingers one by one  _

**Kudude** :  _see I’m kinda not a fan of that so let’s like... not_

Iwaizumi looks up from his phone. Deciding to actually start a conversation with the little brat over there, Oikawa.

“Will Yahaba actually be okay if Kyoutani joins the team.” Iwaizumi asked. It honestly didn’t matter, the only thing that mattered was how good Kyoutani even was. Iwaizumi just wanted to make sure no conflict happened, he absolutely hates drama and if that’s gonna cause it then somethings has to happen.

Oikawa looked up from his phone and pondered it for a bit then can to a conclusion “ I’m sure he’ll be fine, if not I’ll make sure I can calm him down some” Iwaizumi was glad he knew Oikawa for so long. They know everything about each other. How they act how they talk how they type. So Oikawa knew that Iwaizumi was a bit nervous that something was going to happen.

The bell ring and it was time to go to there next class. After all of there classes, Kyoutani would try out for the football team. There would be tryouts for football and cheerleading on the same day.

Let’s see how bad that might turn out


	3. Kyoutani football tryout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoutani finally tries out for the football team, we also get to see why he hates Yahaba so much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this fic is like the shortest thing ever, plus this is even shorter  
> I’ll try and make them longer soon but I’m a very unmotivated person

Kyoutani wasn’t nervous. He never was, he’s just not a nervous guy. So when it was the end of the school day and he had to tryout for that stupid football team, he was completely content. He knew it would be uneventful. He was a strong guy, he knew enough about the sport, and he was willing to actually participate in said sport due to him having to do some sort of after school activity. He would join the team with flying colors.

Who was going to tell him that football is fucking hard. Don’t worry, he still got in the team, but still. All of them came at him at the same time and he had to catch the ball at what felt like 1000 miles an hour. He still thought of himself as a god damn prodigy though.   
Kyoutani honestly didn’t hate football. Sure it was super hard for just tryout but everyone else who was trying out sucked way worse then him.

He was one of the first people to finish everything they had set out. He decided that he didn’t want to see how awful everyone else is and went over to see the cheerleading bitches do whatever the fuck it is they do. As he walked over he saw two people watching another person doing backflips as shit. They didn’t look that impressed which was very shocking to Kyoutani.   
One of them he already knew. Yahaba Shigeru.  
He didn’t know what was up with that guy. He always seemed to be adored by everyone. For some reason Kyoutani hated it, well at least that’s what he thinks it is. He doesn’t really understand this feeling for Yahaba, he just assumed it was a really strong hatred for him. Every time Yahaba looked at him or tried to talk to him, he could feel his chest tighten and heat come to his face. He always thought it was out of anger, and that’s how he would keep it. He didn’t really care what he did now, but he still watches just to see what happens. He hates the way his eyes always find there way to him. It would get annoying when Yahaba was all he could think about. Now he might have to see that stupid face every time he had to play football.  
He watched Yahaba write down a few notes on the person who just did all those backflips. He whispered something to the taller guy next to him, which made Kyoutani get that stupid feeling like Yahaba did something that offended him when he really didn’t. He hates how it happens so much, and how much he thinks about him.   
He was pulled out of his thoughts when someone put a hand on his shoulder. He immediately tensed up and pushed it off of him.  
“Sorry about that, I was calling your name but you weren’t answering” Iwaizumi tells him.   
“‘S fine” Kyoutani mumbles, wondering what he need from him. Probably to tell him he made it on the team  
“You made it on the team,” jackpot “you were crazy talented and to be honest, everyone else really sucked” Iwaizumi told him. Kyoutani could disagree with him, they all did terrible, except for him, of course. “We have training every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday straight after school so don’t miss it, which I doubt you would, I know why your actually here.”   
Iwaizumi then walked away leaving Kyoutani standing there, completely star struck. What could Iwaizumi be referring to. Was there a different reason he picked football he didn’t even think about. Is it bad that he came here. Kyoutani couldn’t figure what he was talking about and when he tried to go and ask him, he already left.   
This is gonna be the weirdest year of his life


End file.
